


A pacifier, pair of mittens and sexual crisis

by LozisLaw



Series: Gingerbent [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Children, Coming Out, F/F, Genderswap, Getting Older, Growing Up, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Life, School, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LozisLaw/pseuds/LozisLaw
Summary: Kylie observes her son through the years, noticing a direct change in behaviour as he hits his teenage years, as though he’s hiding something from her and Stacey.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Series: Gingerbent [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642969
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	1. Woes of Pregnancy

Kylie was now 8 months along, and heavily pregnant. Every moment of the day, she was either hungry, exhausted, angry, or experiencing some kind of pain in her back, the soles of her feet, or goddamn anywhere else in her body that dared betray her. She felt guilty for it- sometimes, because she could tell sometimes that she was pushing Stacey with her demands, but she thought she deserved a little goddamn compensation. She was carrying Stacey’s baby after all, practically. It was technically her brother, Sheldon’s sample, through artificial insemination. It was still Stacey though, Kylie knew it. She’d hadn’t met the baby in her stomach yet, but it already reminded her so much of Stacey that she cried about it in bed while Stacey rubbed her shoulders, blubbering how she could feel in the baby’s soul that it was Stacey in there. Stacey would start crying herself, always such a romantic about the idea, she’d get so emotional about it that Kylie would end up rubbing her until she calmed down. That was her life right now. Sleep, pain, anger, crying, coddling Stacey. She just couldn’t wait for this baby to make it’s move already.


	2. Joys of birth

It was 11.36 pm at night when Kylie gave birth to a boy, weighing 9 pounds. Kylie was literally screaming the entire time, a pain unlike anything she’d ever experienced, or could even put to words. She’d begged Stacey to let her do a c-section, but the doctors supported Stacey’s claim that it would be safer, and healthier to give birth naturally. Kylie was almost thankful for it now, because the immense relief once she had, and the completely earth-shattering joy she had when she could put her baby boy to her breast, hold him for the first time, and felt his lily soft skin, it was world-changing. Having gone through all of that pain to have the reward of the greatest gift on earth, she would do it again, without hesitation.

Stacey climbed into the hospital bed, draping herself over Kylie and their son, pressing her wet cheeks to Kylie. Kylie turned to her releasing a much suppressed wet gasp of joy, and laughed when she heard how wrecked her voice was. Stacey’s tears were flowing fast, and she laughed wetly, kissing Kylie’s sweaty forehead, then softly pressing a kiss to the baby’s head. They both looked back at their son, overflowing with unfiltered bliss. Kylie brushed his head, feeling a light wisp of black hair through her fingers.

‘’He’s got your hair. I’m so glad he has your gorgeous hair’’ Kylie cried, hugging him closer. He was wrapped up in a pale green blanket, his crying had stopped, now. He was asleep, calm and serene.

‘’He’s so perfect. Fuck- I can’t believe he’s real. He’s so perfect, so beautiful. He looks just like you’’ Stacey cried.

‘’He’s got your nose. Thank god’’ Kylie laughed, turning to give Stacey a kiss. It was a fully gleeful, non-sexual kiss, if she’d ever thought that was possible. But it was, they were just both so high with this buzz of glee, nothing had ever come close to feeling this complete.

‘’We still need a name’’ Stacey said, after a while of staring, mesmerised by him. Kylie was exhausted, but she’d be unable to sleep for days, she knew it.

They’d agreed before that they wanted his gender to be surprise, so they would be a surprise until he was born. Kylie didn’t know anything about boys, let alone names of boys. She could only think of sports names.

‘’How about- Ash?’’

‘’He’s not ash- he’s a star. Not dirt’’ Stacey said.

‘’Sirius then’’ Kyle suggested.

‘’Too greek. You don’t have any Greek in you don’t you?’’ Stacey asked.

‘’As if you even need to ask’’ Kylie said, snuggling closer to her, sighing in contentment.

‘’What about Kyle?’’ Stacey suggested. Kylie snorted.

‘’Do you want him to be bullied as a mommas boy his whole life?’’ Kylie asked.

‘’Sean?’’

‘’Too gay’’

‘’George?’’

‘’Too old-fashioned’’

‘’Rick?’’

‘’That’s what you call someone who’ll end up as an alcoholic’’

‘’Maybe something soft, like, James, something’’ Kylie suggested.

‘’James. I like that. It suits him” Stacey said.

‘’Doesn’t he look like James?’’ Kylie cooed. James woke up, opening his eyes at them for the first time, and they gasped.

‘’Oh my god’’ Kylie exclaimed quietly. His eyes were a magnificent cerulean teal, huge and glimmering at them, unquestioning. It was like a perfect combination of Kylie’s green and Stacey gorgeous ocean blue, even brighter than anything.

‘’God- he’s so alert. So smart already’’ Stacey said, softly touching his little pink cheek.

‘’We got the best one, huh?’’ Kylie said, pressing against Stacey. Stacey grinned against her, hugging her tightly on the bed.

‘’Yeah, we really did’’ Stacey agreed.


	3. First day jitters

James’ first day of school was one of Kylie’s most stressful days of her life. The entire month before he started, she’d been rushing around making sure he had everything he needed for class, getting informed on the class content, finding out who his classmates were, and if their parents were people Kylie would like to converse with, or never talk to them again until high school graduation. She was determined that he would be a studious pupil for the next 13 years, and she wouldn’t take any risks to let him discover the dark side of school. It was happening earlier and earlier in children’s lives, and Kylie had to treat cases in adults where they would get addicted to vaping pens when they were in kindergarten. She would rather let Stacey handle everything in the house than let her son start that shit.

On the day he started, Stacey dressed James in his winter clothes, a forest green jacket and mittens, brown pants, and an adorable little yellow hat with a red puffball on top. It called to mind Stacey’s old childhood hat, a red and blue one, and the sentimentality of the event suddenly hit Kylie, upon seeing him waddle out to them. Stacey was beaming from behind him, in the doorway of the kitchen, where Kylie had set James’ breakfast and packed his lunch. A whole grain sandwich, an apple, a juice box and a sugar-free muesli bar. James grinned out at her, his little chubby cheeks pink from excitement. His curly black hair was just visible from beneath his hat, poking out in odd directions. Kylie held her arms out and James ran into them, letting her hoist him up.

‘’Look at you- you’re so grown up. You’re gonna own your own house soon’’ Kylie said, kissing James’ cheeks. James giggled goofily.

‘’Today’s my first day at school’’ James said, grabbing a lock of Kylie’s hair and playing with it. His favourite pastime when on her lap.

‘’He managed to tie his shoes all by himself’’ Stacey announced proudly. Kylie gasped, looking back at him.

‘’Really, honey? All by yourself?’’ Kylie asked. James looked proud, he was a bit of a smug little boy. Kylie thought he had good reason to be, he was so clever already. She was really looking forward to those A’s on the fridge.

‘’Yep, I didn’t even need Mommy’s help. See?’’ James showed Kylie his foot, a little pair of red sneakers, with the ties done up, messily, but adorably.

‘’Ahh- remember you must always tie them up twice- that way you don’t trip over them when you walk and bump your head’’ Kylie said, taking James’ shoe and tying it up in double, then the other one.

‘’Okay mommy‘’ James said, so innocently childish and cute that Kylie covered him in kisses, and let Stacey come over to do the same.

Getting him to school was when Kylie started hitching in breath, and watering in the eyes. Stacey held her hand while she drove with the other, James tight and secure in the back, singing along to a kids show theme on the radio. Kylie was so relieved he didn’t seem nervous, he’d always been a social butterfly with the play-group kids, but they were easier to handle. This was real school, with kids as old as sixth grade attending the same playground as the kindergarteners. Kylie made sure to thoroughly check over what to do if he was caught with an older kid, to get the hell out of there and alert a teacher immediately. No time to be a hero and show that kid up. Leave that to the dumbasses in his class who thought they were tough shit. No doubt there’d be a few.

They arrived at the front gates, and Kylie and Stacey both led James through the school to his new classroom. There were older kids milling about, and Kylie observed how increasingly uncertain James’ actions became, edging away from them as they passed through the halls. There were other parents with their children once they made it to the classroom, and Kylie took the time to scout out the potential future friends James might have. She obviously couldn’t tell which adorable children would end up dealing drugs and fucking underage. It was shocking to even think about. But she would be keeping a close eye on all of them, James would be easily manipulated under their influence. She didn’t recognise any of the parents, which was even more unnerving, because who knows how these people had raised their children, forever to be damaged and unload their horrible parenting onto Jamie. Stacey clutched Kylie’s arm, and she turned to see her choking up, holding her mouth with her shaky hand.

‘’Hey, Stace. It’s okay, our baby’s just growing up’’ Kylie said, her voice wavering. She kissed Stacey’s hand, and held it tightly. James looked up at them, his eyes wide and curious.

‘’Can I play with the other kids mommy?’’ James asked, blinking owlishly.

‘’Of course baby, go have fun’’ Stacey said, brushing James’ head. He beamed and walked over to the group of kids new to the class. They watched him introduce himself, already a natural at making friends.

‘’Excuse me? You must be James’ parents’’ the teacher of the class introduced herself, and Kylie didn’t miss the fact that her eyes widened a little upon seeing them when they turned, both of them women. Kylie smiled thinly.

‘’Yes that’s us. I’m Kylie, this is my wife Stacey’’ Kylie said. 

‘’Hello, thank you for being our son’s teacher, it’s fine work’’ Stacey said, brushing a long strand of black hair from her face behind her ear. Kylie loved it every time she did that, like she was nervous. Stacey was still skinny and short, delicate looking, and her long straight waves of black hair only made her look smaller.

‘’Thank you. I’m sure James is a pleasure to work with. My name is Miss Yates’’ the teacher said, and they all shook hands. Kylie decided to get down to business, no way she’d let anyone off easy. This school was claimed to be the best in Denver.

‘’So what will be the lesson plans over the next term, how will the assessment criteria be formatted? We need to prepare, of course, for his upcoming tasks and make sure he’s learning the correct material’’ Kylie said. Miss Yates laughed, which was strike one in her book.

‘’Ah, I see, you’re one of those parents’’ Miss Yates annoyingly commented. Stacey smiled and shook her head.

‘’We’re just excited to get going, that’s all. Kylie tends to overdramatise schoolwork’’ Stacey said. Kyle nudged her, annoyed she was giving out this information to a smartass teacher, one who was looking at them kind of condescendingly.

‘’Don’t worry, your child is in good hands. We start out with the basics, mostly to put a level all he children should be at, whether their parents have taught them the vitals yet or not, or those who have overdone it’’ Miss Yates said.

‘’James is smart, he’ll know what is being taught. I prepared for months getting him up to his level, so don’t be shocked when he ends up deserving to be put in second grade a year early’’ Kyle said, narrowing her eyes. The teacher just seemed amused by her. Stacey patted her shoulder, telling her to calm down, and Kylie needed that, was about to call James from his new friends to recite the first two multiplication tables.

‘’Good, we’ll see I guess, how much he knows’’ Miss Yates said, smiling at her in a way that made Kylie want to punch her in the face. She was just tense right now, emotional that they’d no longer be hanging out with James during the day, that they’d just go to work now, like they had before he was born.

Eventually that time came, Kylie and Stacey had to say goodbye to their son and leave him with his new life, for the next 13 years. And then he’d be leaving to college. Kylie didn’t want to think about it yet, she was already tearing up when she gave James a goodbye hug. James didn’t look nervous, he was excited, ready to continue with his life. Kylie was so proud to see how well he already fit in here, and she could tell he would be popular and looked after here. That was a comfort.

‘’Remember to be nice to everyone, and don’t be afraid to show everyone your gorgeous little smile’’ Kylie said when the parents had to leave. She kissed his forehead and let Stacey do the same, not willing to cry in front of James; he would think something was wrong. Nothing was wrong, everything was perfect, Kylie was just shocked how quickly it seemed to pass, those days they’d spend together when she wasn’t working, and Stacey wasn’t busy with her private music tutoring. They’d always watch James’ favourite cartoons and go out to whistlin’ willys for lunch, capping the afternoon off playing in the park or visiting James playgroup friends at their houses, and a delivery meal, just as a treat, for dinner. They’d only be able to spoil James like that during weekends now.

Stacey gave James a squashing cuddle and kissed him several times on the face, making James giggle as though he was being mercilessly tickled.

‘’You’re gonna have so much fun here, baby’’ Stacey said, her voice cracking.

‘’I like the kids here. There’s a boy that has a toy monster truck, he said so‘’ James said, Kylie smiled.

‘’Why don’t you hang out with him at lunch, so you’ll have a buddy to play with during playtime’’ Kylie said.

‘’I wanna sit with everyone‘’ James said.

‘’You can do that too, honey’’ Kylie said, patting James’ fluffy head. He’d taken the hat off, letting his springy black curls flop over his forehead.

‘’Alright, we’re starting class now. Parents, say your goodbyes now’’ Miss Yates announced from the front of the kindergarten classroom.

‘’We gotta go now, but we’ll both be here to pick you up- okay?’’ Stacey said. James nodded as solemnly as he could manage, then grinned widely at his attempt, as thought even he knew he was just way too cheerful to manage being serious and boring.

‘’Remember to listen to your teacher’’ Kylie said, as they resumed standing positions from where they crouched at James new desk, where he sat, swinging his legs underneath it like he could hardly wait to get started.

‘’Bye mommy, I love you‘’ James said to them, waving them away. Stacey cried into Kylie’s chest, and she walked her out, not wanting to get any more dramatic in front of James’ classmates, who would remember anything embarrassing about a kid and use it to humiliate them. Once they made it out of the classroom, glancing back at him once more, leaning forward energetically in his seat when the teacher started. They found themselves out in the hall with the other parents, the ones who also seemed emotional about this stepping stone in their child’s life. The ones that didn’t were just dicks.

Stacey stayed tucked into Kylie chest as they both dried their tears, knowing they’d both be blubbering messes all day. They both took days off for the occasion, only together for the first time in what felt like years, but right now they were both so emotionally destroyed that the last thing on their mind was sex.

‘’My poor baby, he’s growing way too fast for me to handle’’ Stacey professed, snug in Kylie’s chest.

‘’Oh god. I felt like I was still holding him as a baby’’ Kylie said.

‘’Jesus, don’t get me started, we’ve got to drive home’’ Stacey said, and Kylie laughed, watery and weak. They were disrupted by another parent.

‘’It’s so hard for the first one isn’t it?’’ Another parent said, red-rimmed eyes staring at them. Kylie nodded, still holding Stacey protectively.

‘’It’ll get better the next child, trust me. You start realising this happens all the time, and you seem to over dramatise the event for your first’’ the mother said. Kylie glared, not appreciating their attitude towards this very momentous occasion.

‘’It is important, actually. Your child’s education begins here, it should be dramatised’’ Kylie quipped. The mother smiled, lifting their lip towards them in a mocking fashion. She glanced at Stacey, still incapacitated to the conversation and sniffling into Kylie’s shirt. Kylie glared harder and tightened her arms around Stacey.

‘’We’ve got to go now. I got to go home and fuck my hot wife’’ Kylie said boldly. Stacey gasped.

‘’Kylie!’’ Stacey exclaimed, hitting Kylie’s chest. Kylie kept glaring at the parent, who widened her eyes and proceeded to walk away awkwardly.

‘’What the hell are you saying that stuff to her for?’’ Stacey asked once the woman was gone.

‘’That bitch thinks she’s better than us just because this isn’t her first time- like she’s throwing that in our face’’ Kylie fumed.

‘’But why tell her- that?’’ Stacey asked. Kylie scoffed.

‘’Because it obviously made her uncomfortable. The gap hasn’t been closed Stace, people are still not comfortable with us’’

‘’Don’t remind me’’ Stacey said gloomily. 

They headed back outside to the car and got in. Stacey turned to Kylie with watery eyes.

‘’I miss’im already’’ Stacey said. Kylie nodded and kissed her. They broke apart and looked each other in the eyes. Any other situation and they’d be making out furiously, but this time they both just cried and held each other until their eyes were dry enough to drive home.


	4. Moving Bliss

Kylie had been considering moving for awhile, but it was when James started fourth grade that she made the executive decision. They were in the process of packing up, and James made sure to bitch about it for good measure.

‘’Why do I have to leave school? Can’t I still attend here?’’ James asked as Kylie ordered him to get his belongings and take them to the rental truck.

‘’Because that school is a bad influence. Just the other day a first grader was caught with firearms hidden in his backpack. An effin’ first grader! No, you’re going somewhere else, quieter and safer. Where you can focus on school, and your mother and I have a calm space for my clinic’’ Kylie said. She had recently hired Stacey to be a specialist for her patients that benefitted from musical therapy. After the country’s financial crash in the industry Stacey worked in, and it never picked back up, Kylie helped her business expand so she could employ her wife and give them a safety net. She’d already set up the office close by to their newly bought house.

James scoffed, ‘’and the safest place to go is obviously South Park. The same town you’ve talked about as though it belongs as the set of a horror story book‘’ James said. Kylie rolled her eyes. James was only 10 years old, and already a smart ass. He took after Stacey, Kylie remembered how much of a sarcastic bitch she always was. Kylie smiled remembering that, and James gave her an odd look.

‘’Go and get the rest of your boxes. This debate is over. You’ll like South Park elementary- it’s exciting, to say the least’’ Kylie said. ‘’And you’ll make some great friends there, you’ve got immunity if your parents were born there’’ Kylie added.

‘’I’ve already got friends, here in Denver’’ James muttered, heading down the stairs of their townhouse.

‘’There’s no such thing as too many friends!’’ Kylie called out to him. The danger of going to that big school wasn’t the only reason they decided to move to a smaller town. James was developing something of a snobbish attitude towards people, and that was the last thing he needed. He was a super handsome boy, with gorgeous curly black hair and green-blue eyes, but if he used his looks to get his way like that school was teaching him, he’d be a disaster heartbreaker, cruel and indifferent to girls feelings when he grows up. Kylie did not want to raise a narcissist, and bring another chauvinist male into the world, she wanted James to be kind and empathetic to girls, and date them wholeheartedly. Not use them for sex once he was old enough, like the boys did in high school when she and Stacey went. She knew South Park was one place that could count on to be wholesome, despite its quirks.

Stacey came up the stairs hoisting more cardboard boxes to pack their rooms, and Kylie came over to help.

‘’You know I was just thinking about high school. And South Park’’ Kylie said as they carried the boxes to their bedroom.

‘’Yeah? What else is there to think about right now. It’s kind of why we’re packing right now’’ Stacey said. They put down the boxes on the floor, and Stacey stretched. She was wearing full overalls, and had her hair done up in a high ponytail.

‘’You know I was also thinking about how much of a smart ass James can be- just like you’’ Kylie said, smirking. Stacey laughed.

‘’Well then, I’m glad I have something in common with him’’ Stacey said.

‘’Please, I don’t even see a difference sometimes. You are identical to him. Sarcastic, foul-mouthed, gorgeous, unique, adorable. So sexy’’ Kylie said, walking over to Stacey and grabbing her hips.

‘’I hope I didn’t just hear you say you think our son is sexy’’ Stacey said, holding Kylie’s wrists when she tried to grab her.

‘’No- that’s just you. Only you can look so hot at 10 in the morning wearing denim overalls’’ Kylie said, pulling a strap and letting it flick back. Stacey smirked, putting her hands on Kylie’s chest. She gave Kylie a look.

‘’Really? James is right downstairs, moving boxes. Are you that eager to get caught?’’ Stacey said.

‘’Hey James?’’ Kylie yelled, turning her head towards the door, Stacey still holding her.

‘’Yeah?’’ James called from downstairs.

‘’Do you wanna spend the rest of the day with your friend, billy? Stace and I will finish up with the boxes’’ Kylie called out. Stacey gasped and hit her chest, admonishing.

‘’Yeah! Thanks mom!’’ James called, and they heard footsteps pounding out the door immediately.

‘’Little boys’’ Kylie said, shaking her head. Stacey immediately leaned in to capture Kylie’s lips, forcefully, and pulled her backwards. Kylie laughed at her sudden eagerness.

‘’You’re a naughty mom. Letting your son run wild on the streets just so you can fuck the neighbour girl’’ Stacey said, biting Kylie’s lips.

‘’Are we going with that one today huh?’’ Kylie said, practically throwing Stacey onto the bed and crawling over her to rip down her overalls.

‘’You fucking know it. I’m the new mommy on the street, but my hubby’s cheating on me. I gotta pay that bastard revenge by letting the sexy neighbour mom with big tits fuck my wet pussy’’ Stacey said. Kylie moaned, surging forward to bite Stacey’s neck.

‘’Ughhh- yeah. Give me that dirty talk, you slut’’ Kylie moaned. Stacey scrambled out of her clothes frantically, Kylie following her lead, until they were only in underwear. Stacey unhooked her bra, and Kylie immediately went in for her breasts, burying her face into them and sucking the left one. Stacey groaned and grabbed Kylie’s hair.

‘’Mmm, ahh- who’s the slut now?’’ Stacey said as Kylie sucked harder, teasing her tongue around Stacey’s nipple. Kylie leaned up to kiss Stacey, opening her mouth for Stacey’s tongue, gliding wetly against hers.

Kylie blindly reached under the bed, trying to find the vibrator that hid there when they weren’t in need of finishing quickly, while trying to keep necking Stacey.

‘’Yeah’’ Stacey breathed, as Kylie breached her slowly, until the base of the dildo was deep inside Stacey’s entrance. Stacey whined at the back of her throat as Kylie pulled out, only to push back and start fucking her with it. Kylie leaned over her, kissing her moans quiet and rubbing herself. She breathed hard when Stacey reached under her to press two fingers inside her, and proceeded to finger her while she pushed the vibrator deeper and harder.

After they both came, squirting all over the bed while crying out in ecstasy, they took a few moments to breathe before getting dressed and leaving the bedroom. Stacey tried as best she could to neaten Kylie’s explosion of sex-mussed curls of look less like she just got fucked, but they knew it was impossible, speaking from experience. They left the bedroom and resumed their work packing boxes.

‘’I bet now you regret letting James goof off on his last day. He needs to finish his room’’ Stacey said, as they picked up the last of the bedroom boxes and carried them downstairs.

‘’Nope. If that’s the sacrifice to fuck your brains out one last time in this house, so be it’’ Kylie said, and Stacey laughed and bumped her shoulder.

‘’Okay, you earned that. But we’re gonna either have to pack for him and let him be spoiled even more, or embarrass him by taking him home from his friend’s early’’ Stacey said. Kylie pondered this for a second.

‘’Let him have one last day with his friend. It’s gonna be hard for him going to a new school. He’s never done it before. I know kids his age are total bitches and assholes’’ Kylie said. They placed the boxes on the moving truck parked in front of the house.

‘’You were an asshole in fourth grade’’ Stacey said. Kylie snorted.

‘’Never had I known a bigger bitch than Stacey Marsh’’

‘’Oh yeah, because at that point in time, I was doodling around the words Mrs Broflovski-Marsh that I’d dreamily sketched’’ Stacey said.

‘’Are you serious?’’ Kylie asked, laughing. Stacey deadpanned her.

‘’No, I didn’t figure it out until you made out with me on my bed in high school’’ Stacey said.

‘’Well, which is it?’’ Kylie asked, confused.

‘’Somewhere in between, maybe. It’s hard to tell, maybe that first time I stared at your boobs, in like sixth grade. You developed before anyone else, and I was curious’’ Stacey said.

‘’Even when you were 12, you were ogling my tits? What are you, a teenage boy?’’ Kylie asked. Stacey shrugged. They walked back inside and started with the kitchen boxes.

‘’Sometimes I think I was. I felt like a horny boy sometimes, just staring at your tits and wanting to just’’ Stacey grabbed Kylie’s breasts and squeezed them in demonstration. Kylie blushed, and didn’t move them away.

‘’Well. That makes you and every other teenage boy in our grade. Only difference was that I don’t like dicks. I like pussy’’ Kylie said, grabbing Staceys in following demonstration. Stacey smirked, licking Kylie’s lips.

‘’I could go for round two’’ Kylie whispered, as Stacey kissed up the side of Kylie’s neck. Stacey pulled away, her eyes dark and hazed, but she shook her head.

‘’No- no, no, no! We’ve got work to do’’ Stacey said, pulling Kylie forward. Kylie groaned.

‘’Aww, c’mon’’ Kylie pleaded, grabbing Stacey’s hands and sucking her fingers. Stacey guffawed at her.

‘’Jesus, they were right diagnosing you as a sex addict’’ Stacey said. Kylie rolled her eyes around Stacey’s fingers.

‘’Whatever, you’re worse. You just want to build up your little foreplay story about some young girl being seduced by a seasoned slut or something’’ Kylie said.

‘’Thats- kinda true’’ Stacey admitted, and Kylie giggled. 

They didn’t end up going again, the rest of the day flat out packing everything into cardboard boxes and sorting it away in the moving van. It was 5pm when everything had been either stuffed into the moving van or extremely stuffed into their car, just enough space for them at the front, and just enough to squeeze James into his seat. Lucky he was skinny.

Kylie went around by herself to pick up James from his friend’s house, while Stacey went into town to get them all dinner. Kylie arrived at the house, knocking on the door and getting answered by his annoying parents that liked to think they were inclusive to Kylie and Stacey’s homosexuality, but really just ogled it and asked way too many questions that no normal person would.

‘’Kylie! Hi, I’m so glad to see you before you leave. I can’t believe you’re actually moving, we’ve come to think of you and Stacey as part of the family’’ Trish said, the irritating wife. Kylie smiled anyway, already sick of her dippy joy.

‘’Yeah, it’s sad. We just think it’ll be better for James to live in a small town’’ Kylie said, feeling like she’d repeated this to everyone she’d come across since they broke the news. She’d been firmly towards the idea from the beginning, but everyone’s weird looks after she told them the reason for moving made her uncertain. And fuck them for doing that.

‘’Well, a small town! The one you and Stacey grew up in wasn’t it?’’ Trish said. Kyle nodded, waiting for this pleasantry to end.

‘’That’s so sweet. That you and Stace grew up together‘’ Trish said. Kylie sighed, almost ready to give this woman the middle finger as a goodbye gift. It’s not like they have to stay in touch. Trish and her husband are way more into their friendship than Kylie and Stacey are. She had to remember she was an adult. She didn’t feel like one sometimes, just a reckless teenage girl.

‘’Yeah, it is. Can I see James? We need to hit the road soon’’ Kylie said.

‘’Oh of course, come on through’’ Trish said, gesturing Kylie forward. Kylie headed through to Billy’s room, where he and James were playing with his video games console. Kylie watched them for a second, smiling as she saw James poke out his tongue as he mashed the buttons of the controller. Stacey had a habit of doing that, when she was particularly concentrated on something.

‘’James?’’ Kylie said, making him jump. James turned to Kylie, making a sad face.

‘’Please, mom. Do I have to go? I could stay with Billy, he doesn’t mind’’ James begged. Kylie felt horrible when she saw his devastated face, but she reminded herself she really didn’t want to see James snorting cocaine with Billy in a couple of years, so she remained strong.

‘’I’m sorry baby, but we have to go. Say goodbye to Billy. We’ll still come up to visit’’ Kylie said. James slumped in his beanbag, and turned to face Billy apologetically. Billy looked much less concerned about James’ moving, just kept playing video games.

‘’See ya, dude. I’ll call you when I get there‘’ James said, giving Billy a hug. Kylie’s heart broke seeing that, how purely innocent and sweet James could be, giving his friend a hug goodbye despite his mother’s presence. She sneered a little when Billy barely reciprocated, seemingly embarrassed by the contact. Kylie was glad James wouldn’t keep seeing him, such an unfeeling soul.

‘’Okay, bye. Have fun with cows’’ Billy said, waving James off. James got up sadly, giving Kylie a grieving look. Kylie pat his back and led him out of her house. Trish tried to restart the conversation, and Kylie cut her off before she could.

‘’Thanks for letting James hang out, we gotta get going now. See you later, I guess’’ Kylie said, waving Trish goodbye.

‘’Yeah, good luck in South Park’’ Trish called as she left. Kylie rolled her eyes.

‘’You don’t like Billy’s mom do you?’’ James said when they were walking home, the houses walking distance away.

‘’Not really, hun. But you didn’t hear that from me’’ Kylie said. James smiled at her.

‘’She lets me have extra cookies for afternoon tea‘’ James said. Kylie smiled at him, rubbing his curly hair on his head.

‘’That’s nice of her. Just don’t get sick from them, it’ll be your fault then’’ Kylie said.

‘’I can eat a lot before I get sick‘’ James said proudly, and a Kylie laughed, because he sounded so smug about it.

‘’We’ll have an eating contest one day, prove you’re the best’’ Kylie said. James lit up, and Kylie was glad he didn’t look sad anymore.

‘’Really? Like those hotdog eating contests on TV‘’ James said.

‘’You can do it with whatever you want. Hotdogs, burgers, ice cream, candy’’ Kylie said, grinning as James’ smile widened.

‘’Can we do that when we get to our new house?’’ James asked, grabbing Kylie’s hand. Kylie blushed out joy, James hadn’t volunteered to hold his mothers hands since he was six.

‘’Sure, baby, we’ll do that’’ Kylie said. She knew she was spoiling him again, but she honestly didn’t think it would stop by moving to South Park. She always wanted to smother him with everything he wanted, and was so happy when he offered his love like this, it made all the nagging and bitching worth it, just to hold her hand as they walked home in the afternoon.


	5. Predisposition of a happy family

It was on a Tuesday afternoon that Kylie received the call from someone she hadn’t heard from since college.

‘’Kylie, hi! It’s me’’ Kenna shouted, and Kylie nearly dropped the phone.

‘’Kenna?’’ Kylie asked, cautiously bringing the phone back to her ear, sitting down in the kitchen table.

‘’Yeah! Oh my god, how freaking long has it been. I’ve got so much shit to lay on you’’ Kenna laughed. Kylie laughed as well, nervously.

‘’Well, so do I. Jesus, Kenna. Why so sudden?’’ Kylie asked, holding her head. They hadn’t exactly ended things that glamorously. A long story short, Kenna had grown apart from them, and decidedly refused contact when she moved to a community college in Fort Collins. Kylie had to hear through 3 mutual friends that Kenna was kicked out for using in a public bathroom. That’s basically how that friendship ended, and Kylie assumed Kenna was too embarrassed to reconnect after they fell out of touch, so hearing her familiar cheery voice was a shock, 20 years later.

‘’I know! It’s been fucking years! I’m so sorry about that’’ Kenna said. Kylie rolled her eyes, because that was obviously a lie. She would’ve tried to get in touch 10 years ago if she was sorry.

‘’It’s okay. How have you been? Where are you living nowadays?’’ Kylie asked, genuinely curious about this. Kenna laughed.

‘’It’s funny you say, because we’re living in California now, but you’ll never guess what. We’re moving back to South Park! That’s why I called’’ Kenna said. Kylie sputtered.

‘’Wait- what! We? South Park? Kenna what the fuck!’’ Kylie exclaimed. Too many things we’re flying through her head, way too quickly. She needed to backtrack.

‘’I know it sounds crazy. Oh fuck, I should have started where I was supposed to. Shit- okay. So here’s the last 20 years, I guess. I started dating this girl, Marjorine, and like 13 years ago, we had a son together. His name is Finley, but we call him Finn-‘’ Kenna said.

‘’Woah- hold the fuck on. A girl? You were dating a girl?’’ Kylie asked, bewildered. If Kylie knew Kenna to be anything, it was straight. Wasn’t it her who was still haunted by the sounds of her fucking high school boys in the locker rooms after volleyball? And now she was gay? What the fuck happened?

‘’I still am, darling, and we have a son. Pay attention’’ Kenna said.

‘’Ken, hold on- please, this so much. I don’t know you anymore, or what’s happened. You were a nympho when I knew you, what happened?’’ Kylie asked. Kenna sighed through the phone.

‘’Kylie, I’d really rather explain all the nitty gritty shit in person, trust me. It’s a bit heavy to be told over the phone. I just wanted to arrange something, because me and Marj are coming here on Friday to meet with the realtor for our house. I was told you live in South Park, so I thought we could catch up, before we move, and become a more frequent part of your life again. Are you still with Stacey?’’ Kenna asked. Kylie huffed.

‘’Of course I am. We had a boy, too. His name is James’’ Kylie said. ‘’We also got married’’ she added, forgetting this was someone who hadn’t been part of this story that everyone knew already. 

‘’Aww, I’m so glad. You and Stacey were the happiest thing in my life before Marj and Finn came. I’m really grateful for you guys, you should know’’ Kenna said.

‘’I know, but yeah. You were too, before we lost contact’’ Kylie said, looking down. It still hurt sometimes, how it ended. It was good to hear her voice against which sounded healthy, nothing like a drug abuser.

‘’We should plan something, you, me and Stacey. I’ll bring Marj along, you guys can meet. You’ll love her, seriously. I can’t wait’’ Kenna said excitedly.

‘’Well, you said you’re coming down Friday. We could go to a cafe in town, cafe Monet’’ Kylie said.

‘’You’re shitting me! That place is still there?’’ Kenna asked. Kylie laughed.

‘’Yeah, I thought it would be appropriate, since we’re all out of time’’ Kylie said.

‘’Smart ass, okay yeah. Let’s do it. I can’t wait to see you, seriously’’ Kenna beamed over the phone. Kylie smiled, excited about this too. They spoke for a while longer, discussing where they were living, and the towns. Kylie was still burning with curiosity about Kenna’s sexuality, relationship with Marjorine, and the son they allegedly had together. She’d have to wait until Friday for that though.

Stacey got home a while later, long after Kenna hung up with plans to meet on Friday for lunch. Kylie fidgeting with the news, and jumped onto Stacey to tell her when she walked into the house.

‘’You’ll never guess who just called me’’ Kylie said smugly after she kissed her hello, because Stacey had an even harder time believing Kenna’s departure from their life than Kylie, so she’d be ecstatic.

‘’Um, you know I’m not good at those. Just tell me’’ Stacey said, holding Kylie’s shoulders. Kylie beamed.

‘’Kenna, our Kenna called’’ Kylie said, watching as the shock from Stacey’s face transformed into surprised and curious joy.

‘’What, Kenna? What, why was she- how is she. Shit it’s been so long’’ Stacey said, holding her forehead, and they moved to sit on the couch. Kylie explained how she was moving here, and her relationship and life status that had changed. Stacey sputtered when she heard that Kenna was dating a girl.

‘’You’re fucking with me! No way, Kenna’s the most cock loving girl I’ve ever met, and she’s had a kid with another woman?’’ Stacey asked. Kylie nodded in confirmation.  
‘’How did this happen?’’ Stacey asked.

‘’She wouldn’t explain over the phone. She wants to meet up this Friday, with Marjorine, and tell us in person’’ Kylie said.

‘’This Friday? They’re coming this Friday, to South Park?’’ Stacey asked.

‘’Yeah, and I already said yes to meeting up’’ Kylie said, and Stacey gave her a look.

‘’Why are you making decisions without me?’’ Stacey asked. Kylie snorted.

‘’Because I knew you would’ve said yes immediately. C’mon babe, how many years have I known you’’ Kylie said. 

‘’Fine. But what else did she say?’’ Stacey asked, and Kylie told her the rest. By the time she’d finished, James was home from school and slunk through the living room to the kitchen.

‘’Hey, honey. Have a good day?’’ Kylie asked, leaning back in the sofa to look into the kitchen.

‘’It was alright. Dave was being a jerk again, and the dummy wolf-whistled at a girl and she punched him. It was funny’’ James called from kitchen, coming back to the living room with a sandwich. He sat in the dining table and talked about his day, and Kylie couldn’t help smiling despite his forlorn attitude about his classmates. He was just so open, Kylie remembered talking to her parents about nothing at his age. She was so glad he was a good boy, and didn’t recoil at talking to his moms.

Later that night, Kylie was in bed, Stacey lying over her from the opposite direction while she licked her open, and they were talking about the phone call again.

‘’I wonder if she’s changed much’’ Kylie said, moaning as Stacey rubbed her with her tongue, dragging over sensitive spots in a waves. They had been working day to day talk into sex over the years. Stacey was facing away from Kylie where she lay, her pussy hovering over her. Kylie took long swipes over it with her tongue, feeling Stacey go to pieces around her mouth.

‘’Ahh, I think she hasn’t. I mean, you haven’t. I feel like I’m eating out a 16 year old’’ Stacey said, sighing and rolling her hips down to meet Kylie’s mouth. Kylie muffled a laugh. She pulled out for a second and Stacey whined and pushed back.

‘’That’s kind of fucked up’’ Kylie said, teasing little kitten licks around her hole.

‘’Just- ughhh, let me have my kink’’ Stacey said, groaning and resuming plundering Kylie’s pussy. Kylie cried out and kicked out her legs, and Stacey held them down. She was well adjusted to Kylie’s habit of kicking in certain spots that felt like heaven. When they finished, they lay together afterwards, unable to discuss anything else but the upcoming Friday, and their shared excitement over the prospect of seeing Kenna again, and this new love interest, though not entirely new, if they’d shacked up in college.

**

On Friday Kylie and Stacey walked to cafe Monet together, picking out a seat for four outside. Kylie thought it would be better if the view of the main street was with them, since Kenna hadn’t been to her hometown since high school. They both sat down, antsy in their seats. Kylie looked up from her table for a second, and she swore she nearly choked when she saw a blonde woman walk into the cafe, smiling widely. Kylie nudged Stacey and she gasped. Kenna approached their table, grinning hugely, and Kylie could only stare in shock for a few seconds. Kenna had definitely changed since college, her tiny yet busty teenage frame resembling something more like a woman, thicker around the hips. Kenna’s hair was significantly shorter, cut to her shoulders. Her face was the same, it looked older. The most shocking feature was her clothes. She was wearing decent adult clothing, a blouse that didn’t show off her cleavage, and jeans that came below her thighs. Kyle had never seen her without some form of slutty clothes meant to seduce men. She looked great, radiant even.

Kylie didn’t have time to get up before Kenna embraced her and Stacey tightly, laughing.

‘’Oh my god. You both look amazing. You have barely changed, ha, you’ve still got your college bodies!’’ Kenna beamed, releasing them again. Stacey beamed at Kenna, and Kylie looked around Kenna to her girlfriend. 

‘’Oh- silly me! Ladies, this is Marjorine’’ Kenna gushed, bringing her forward. Marj was short, even shorter than Kenna, and shaking their hands shyly, smiling at them. She was small and petite, with light blonde hair in stylish waves, and the lightest bluest eyes Kylie had ever seen. She looked so positively nervous and innocent, and Kenna wrapped her arm around her waist and beamed. She was wearing a light blue sundress and wedges.

‘’Hi, I’m Kylie, this is Stacey‘’ Kylie introduced them. Marj rubbed her knuckles together.

‘’Gee, I know who you are. You guys are all Kenna can talk about, nowadays. Now that we’re moving to South Park, we’ll have lots of time to be friends’’ Marj smiled hopefully, and Kylie wondered how old she was. She looked young, weirdly.

‘’So, um, how did you guys meet?’’ Stacey asked, after they ordered drinks. Kenna and Marj exchanged a look.

‘’College’’ Kenna said, and Kylie waited for more.

‘’Where though? You never introduced us before when we were in college’’ Kylie said. Marj looked down. Kenna sighed.

‘’I knew this would come first, I was hoping we could wait awhile or something, but you girls are the nosiest people I’ve ever met. I dropped out of college in Denver, you already know, and went to a community college in Fort Collins. I was just looking to get away. I went to rehab, for my drug addiction, and as unlikely as it sounds, it worked. I don’t question it, as long as I’m done. A few months later, I was doing college and really committing. Then I met Marj- at a party. Baby, okay with me telling them?’’ Kenna asked Marj, who blushed and shook her head.

‘’I’ll tell ‘em’’ Marj turned to Kylie and Stacey, her pale skin turning pink. ‘’Um, well you see, my parents were kinda strict, growing up. I don’t want to sound ungrateful or nothing, but I was a little suppressed. When I finally left for college, I realised I didn’t have any rules anymore, and because I’d never had free reign to do whatever, I kinda went crazy. With um, drugs and sex and stuff’’ Marj blushed wildly. Kenna rubbed her shoulder, and Marj relaxed somewhat. 

‘’I might have overdone it, just letting anyone at parties have me, and I tried anything anyone offered me. It was getting to the point where I couldn’t even attend class and risked getting kicked out. My parents barely could get me into the community college, so I was running out of options. Anyway, uh, I was pretty heavy on a sex- kind of drug when Kenna found me nearly passed out at a party. She looked after me that night, then every night after, until I didn’t risk drugs anymore. Ken saved me, basically’’ Marj said, touching Kenna’s cheek. Kenna smiled and kissed her. Kylie smiled, deciding that this was legit, not some fling Kenna had. Everyone else was the fling.

‘’And then we had little Finn’’ Marj beamed. 

‘’Little! Ha, if we can call him that any more. And he’s barely innocent’’ Kenna said. She grinned back at Kylie and Stacey.

‘’You guys said you had a kid too?’’ Kenna asked.

‘’Yeah, James. He’s Finn’s age, 13’’ Stacey said. Kenna beamed, her eyes sparkling as though she was plotting.

‘’Really? That means they’ll be classmates when we move. I got half a mind to pin them together from the start so they grow up here as besties’’ Kenna said, grinning mischievously at them. Kylie exchanged a look with Stacey.

‘’Well, hows Finn doing up in California?’’ Kylie asked.

‘’He’s having a sleepover with a friend while we’re down here. We’ll only be gone for two days, so he’ll be having the time of his life. I want him to have some fun before he moves halfway to the other side of the country’’ Kenna said. Kylie nodded.

‘’Yeah, we did that with James when he was ten. He started school in Denver, but the crime rates were rocketing. He’s flourished here anyway, so I’m sure Finn will too. Especially if he’s got a buddy he sort of knows from the start. James’ good, he’ll take care of Finn’’

‘’Oh, Finn doesn’t need taking care of. He’s like me, a lone wolf, when it comes to following crowds anyway’’ Kenna said. Kylie rolled her eyes.

‘’Well in any case. Why don’t we have a day to introduce them, to each other. Outside of school, so they are unrestricted with social constructs’’ Kylie suggested, trying to stay logical. She wanted James to have a friend, he didn’t exactly get along with the other boys like she’d hoped he would here. He hadn’t made any strong bonding relationships. The kind Kylie made with Kenna and Stacey, and the kind that would stand 25 years later. It’s partly why she’d moved him back to their hometown. People who grew up in South Park stuck with their crew for the rest of their life, it was a custom that hadn’t broken even today.

‘’How about we plan a get together for them?’’ Kenna asked, looking around the table at everyone. Kylie glanced at Stacey, who grinned.

‘’That would be great’’ Stacey said. Kenna beamed.

‘’Ooh, I can already see it!’’ Kenna said, hugging Marjorine to her.

**

So they planned for the following week to have dinner at Kylie and Stacey’s house, and they spend the next few days preparing, talking privately about how great it would be for James to have a friend, especially the offspring of Kenna and Marj, who Kylie could only imagine as a sweet little boy with bouncing blonde hair and a sunny smile. A perfect match for her red-cheeked baby.

On the afternoon of the proposed visit, Kylie and Stacey rushed around cleaning the house last minute, and getting the meal prepared.

‘’We’ve got to plan this right. James needs this’’ Kylie said, only a while before James would be getting home. They’d both taken time off work to set up.

‘’Right, so it can’t look staged, at all. He’s too clever, he’ll know immediately’’ Stacey said.

‘’So, we’ll just bring it up casually, when he gets home’’ Kylie said.

‘’He thinks I’m at work, so do I just come through the door like I just got home?’’ Stacey asked.

‘’Yeah, that’ll work. We’re not overthinking this’’ Kylie assured them, mostly herself.

‘’You always overthink these things’’ Stacey said. Kylie snorted, though she suspected that was true. The time came when James got home from school, Kylie was waiting in the kitchen, and Stacey went to the garage, to make an entrance. Kylie embraced James when he came through the door, and went to make himself a sandwich.

‘’Hey, honey. Have fun at school today?’’ Kylie asked him as he ate. James shrugged.

‘’What did that old crab of a teacher mange to teach you today?’’ Kylie asked, referring to Mr Garrison, who she horrifyingly discovered was still teaching, having somehow ranked up into the seventh grade class of South Park. She tutored him privately on weekends, to catch up what she knew James was missing in class.

‘’Nothing much. We got a quiz to do in history. I finished it at school‘’ James said. Kylie smiled and ruffled his head.

‘’Mom!’’ James groaned, and Kylie ignored him. His embarrassment was part of the deal of being a parent. Usually it was the dad’s job to be lame, but fuck that. Kylie and Stacey did it better.

‘’Good boy’’ Kylie said. James kept eating when Stacey came into the room, acting like she got home from work. She came over and kissed James’ cheek as he moaned in complaint, then attached herself to Kylie. Kylie held her arms around her where she sat on the kitchen table

‘’Hey honey. Good day at school?’’ Stacey asked, kissing Kylie’s hair where she stood above her.

‘’Yeah, it was great‘’ James said, absently, blushing. Kylie knew that face, but she otherwise didn’t say anything. Her baby liked someone, she recognised that dopey little face in herself, where she sported that dumbass expression for years before she got with Stacey, and then she sported it all the time.

‘’That’s great. Keep that positive attitude up this afternoon for our guests coming over’’ Stacey said, winking at Kylie. Kylie gave her a look to not be so obvious.

‘’Huh? Who’s coming over?’’ James asked, shaking out of his daydreaming, apparently. 

‘’Didn’t we tell you? Oh, well our old friends Kenna and Marjorine have just moved back to South Park, so we’re giving them a bit of a welcome. They have a son, so maybe you’ll make a new friend’’ Kylie said, subtly.

‘’Who’s Kenna and Marjorine?’’ James asked. Stacey guffawed. 

‘’We’ve told you who they are! Kenna was from South Park, like us. She started dating a girl in college, Marj, and they’re still together. Their son is both Marj and Kenna’s. They used an experimental procedure to allow both of their DNA to combine to create their son. Highly dangerous. We went with the safer option, obviously’’ Kylie said, deciding to leave out any description of Finn to James. That would be his surprise.

‘’Ohh, them. I didn’t know they had a son‘’ James responded, staring down at his plate.

‘’Yeah, well, you’ll get to meet him this afternoon, so get ready and look nice. If you’re good you can have soft drink’’ Stacey said. They figured it was special occasion enough for him. James nodded, trekking up to his room. Once he his door was closed, they spoke up again.

‘’He didn’t seem that interested in tonight. I’d have thought he’d be ecstatic’’ Stacey said, disappointed. Kylie pulled her down to face her.

‘’It’s because our baby is in love. Nothing else would matter to him right now’’ Kylie said. Stacey gasped.

‘’How could you tell?’’ Stacey asked. Kylie grinned, kissing her nose.

‘’Cause I had his vacant stare all of my teenage years. For you’’ Kylie said. Stacey smirked.

‘’Well I hope that lucky girl is as at least half as good as you’’ Stacey said. They kissed, and quickly got up to finish up preparing, getting changed into nicer clothes.

Just before Kenna and Marj knocked on door, they were rushing around while James waiting at the doorway, wearing an adorable buttoned short, per Stacey’s request. She was the clothing stylist of the house. Stacey had a fitting navy dress with heels, while Kylie put on a green one, extending below her knees. Stacey could pull off those tighter shorter dresses better anyway.

They catapulted to the front door when they knocked, and hastily collected themselves to not look frantic as they opened the door. They should’ve expected things wouldn’t be any les frantic when they entered. Kenna leapt forward as the door was rang, giving them both a big open-hearted hug, followed by a kiss on the cheek each. Marjorine was tamer, but she smiled as widely as Kenna. They were in dresses of their own, Kenna sporting her signature orange, while Marj wore white.

‘’Oh my god, you guys! I’m so happy!’’ Kenna exclaimed hugging Marj to her. Kylie grinned, and glanced around them to their son. She laughed in surprise when she saw him. He was tall. Very, very tall. Taller than her. He looked like a perfect combination of Kenna and Marj, so bright and sunny and blue eyed. You could call him the personification of a sky. Platinum blonde hair, in short waves over his forehead. He was staring at James, and Kylie glanced at James, suppressing a smile when she saw he was also staring, his face red.

‘’Jesus, sorry. Silly- us. This is Finn!’’ Kenna said, dragging Finn forwards by the shoulders. He complied, and smiled, shaking hands with her and Stacey.

‘’Wow, you’re so tall! Have you ever considered basketball?’’ Kylie asked. He would immediately be a superstar, he had the physique, she could see it clearly. He chuckled, darting his eyes to James.

‘’Actually, I just started playing for the team today at school’’ Finn said.

‘’Well, good!’’ Kylie said. She had actually been thinking of getting James into it too. He had the advantage of being a boy. Kylie wasn’t allowed to play in high school, due to their only being a boys team, and coach didn’t want her molested by the players. She is still pissed off about that.

‘’Do you guys want drinks?’’ Stacey asked. Kenna grinned.

‘’Naturally’’ Kenna replied.

‘’Finn, you want a coke or something?’’ Kylie asked. Finn smiled.

‘’Yeah, I’ll have coke- thanks’’ Finn said. Kylie was impressed by his manners. She’d seen some of James’ other friends and classmates. Bunch of greedy beasts. This one looked like a keeper, Kylie hoped James thought so too.

‘’It’s working!’’ Kenna whispered loudly to them as the adults went into the kitchen to make drinks, leaving James to converse with Finn.

‘’Yeah, don’t spoil it now by revealing it was set up’’ Stacey said, pulling out a bottle of wine. Kylie fetched them all glasses. She poured them all a glass, then got two cokes out of the fridge, and took them out to the boys in the living room. They were both sitting of the couch, silently, not speaking. Kylie frowned at them, wondering if she should intervene. She decided otherwise, wanting James to do this himself.

They talked to Kenna and Marj in the living room, and eventually James got up, and Finn followed him.

Kylie watched with interest as they climbed the stairs, presumably to James’ room.

‘’Did you see that?’’ Kylie said to the others once they were gone.

‘’I can see a beautiful friendship between them blossoming. Finn’s had trouble with friends. He’s unfortunately taken after me, thinking he’s too good for people. And Marj, so he hides how insecure he feels about it. He just needs a close buddy, someone he doesn’t have to act all macho in front of’’ Kenna explained.

‘’Gee Ken’’ Marj said, tucking into herself nervously.

‘’Sorry Babe’’ Kenna said, kissing her head. Kylie and Stacey watched in awe. They still weren’t very used to this, and Kylie predicted they wouldn’t be for a while now.

As the night progressed, they all got significantly drunker, reminiscing college and high school, and their stories getting less linear as the wine bottles emptied. At some point, the boys came down from James’ room, announced they were going to bond outside, and left. Kylie was too happy about that news and her wine made her more carefree, so she was not questioning how weird it sounded that they were bonding.

‘’So, I had Bebe come up to me- for what? The eightieth fucking time, and ask me out. Stacey was there, watching that shit go down- and you like, shoved him away and put your tongue down my throat. Then-‘’ Kylie said

‘’Wait- I shoved my tongue down your throat?’’ Kenna asked.

‘’No- Stacey did’’ Kylie corrected, frowning.

‘’I did. And it was fucking delicious!’’ Stacey announced, her eyes closed. Kylie and Kenna giggled. Marjorine was already asleep, laying her head against Kenna’s lap, Kenna was brushing her hand through her hair.

‘’You guys we’re so freaking adorable in high school’’ Kenna said, staring at the two of them.

‘’We try’’ Stacey smiled, touching Kylie’s cheek. ‘’But seriously- Finn is super cute. Not as cute as James though’’ Stacey said, challenging Kenna with a smile.

‘’Oh, really? Were you looking at my kid at all? He’s gonna get so many bitches when he’s old enough. But that does not mean he’ll get them. Over my fucking corpse he’ll be doing anything underage!’’ Kenna said, raising her finger in drunken proclamation.

‘’But you know how stubborn these kids are. And if Finn’s anything like you. He’d have done this stuff already!’’ Kylie said. Kenna narrowed her eyes.

‘’Marj and I have raised him to stay away from all of that crap. And that’s why we’ve moved here. The fucking crackhead’s in California- you would not believe how many there were. We knew Finn would be enticed soon or later, so we’ve taken him to the one town we can rely on as dated and backwards’’ Kenna said.

‘’We’ll have to go to bed soon. We’ve got jobs in the morning’’ Stacey said, yawning and looking at her watch. Looking at her wrist, because she had no watch on. Kylie giggled.

‘’Oh yeah, yeah. You guys gotta come to my house one day. Marj is the greatest cook in the world. Literally’’ Kenna said.

‘’Kenna, you’re drunk. I bet you can not stand even up, can’t you?’’ Kylie said, swaying in place like a happy fever.

‘’Shit, we’re all drunk. Ken, Marj, you gotta stay the night. It’s too deadly outside to live while inibri-bated’’ Stacey said.

‘’Mm-kay, yeah sounds good‘’ Kenna replied, leaning back into the couch.

The door opened at the front, and Finn and James walked into the house, and Finn came up to Kenna, shaking her arm.

‘’Mom, it’s time to go’’ Finn said, glancing at the others. James watched quietly beside him.

‘’Nah- s-okay. You’ll be staying the night with your best friend. Have fun babycakes’’ Kenna drawled drunkenly. Finn widened his eyes, and exchanged a look with James.

‘’Are you serious?’’ Finn asked.

‘’James’ mommies’ say yes, so I say yes. So get in your pjs’’ Kenna said. Finn and James obeyed, and trotted back up to James’ room sullenly. Kylie watched them, smiling. 

Yeah, things would work out.


	6. Speeches of Household Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Spits out lemonade all over the floor* WHAAT??? It's been that long since I updated?!?!
> 
> I am so sorry. ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ

Kylie wasn’t exactly concerned at first, she knew at some point he was bound to grow up, but something was up with him, and she had a feeling it wasn’t specifically to do with puberty. Maybe it was. Kylie read what she could about boys puberty in books, but they spouted a lot of bullshit about boys hormones, testosterone and shit about the healthiness of jacking off. It was natural- but it was obvious, and she didn’t need to read that her son was growing up in some book by a woman who thought she knew better just because she was poor slut who opened her legs too many times and had eight kids.

Kylie wasn’t sure if it was to do with the town, but James was suddenly dismissive when she asked him about his day. She remembered days in the past where he would provide her every detail of his day if she would stick around and listen. That used to be one of her favourite moments of the day, listening to his stories like that after work. It felt like unwinding, getting to hear that gossip through him. Now he barely spoke in the afternoon, and Kylie had to drag a few words out him when he got home, because usually he’d just lock himself up in his room, with Finn, or stay out late playing basketball, with Finn. Sometimes she wondered if Kenna and Marjorine had similar concerns with Finn, who according to them, had always been a darling, and talked his ear off to them every single day. She wondered if that was still the case.

She would ask them next time they came over for dinner. Which was every Wednesday. She waited for it to get annoying, or tedious to be such frequent company for their old friends, but she didn’t feel it. She was mostly excited, and found herself looking forward to this night every time. She admits her and Stacey dressed up a little too much the first time, but they were excited, and hadn’t seen Kenna in ages. Now they wondered how she could ever leave their life, ever since she firmly stuck herself back into their lives, along with her adoring little wife and their gorgeous son who’s become the most prominent person in James’ life. Kylie was ecstatic when they became closer, because it only meant James was making a best friend, which he’d lacked since Denver, and had obviously been feeling lonely from. Kylie had always been wary of the friends he’d made before, because they’d never clicked with him on a level where he could rely on them for anything like Kylie could when she was young, with Stacey. While obviously she didn’t expect her son to fall in love with the lifelong best friend he made, it was important for it to be strong, because it stuck with him for life, and made everything just- easier.

She was overjoyed by how quickly James and Finn bonded, and sometimes it worried her how close they tended to be, but mostly she was proud. Especially since Finn was the one who inspired James to pursue goals in basketball, which was now his life, at school and at home. If he wasn’t dicking around with Finn at home, making a mess in the living room, they were out playing basketball in the neighbourhood courts. It was sweet though, Kylie remembers playing pick up games on that very court with Stacey, Kenna and Erica as kids. James of course wasn’t a kid anymore. He was turning sixteen in November. Kylie and Stacey had been planning a party of him, despite his insistence that he was cool just getting a cake and watching a movie. That lack of enthusiasm was partly why she started worrying about him in the first place.

She didn’t expect him to actually kick up a fuss about the idea like he did afterwards when they started preparing for it.

‘’Mom, please, I don’t wanna invite all the boys over here- it’s embarrassing!’’ James pleaded in the kitchen one afternoon when Kylie surprised him with decorations she got earlier in the day.

‘’I don’t understand, you always wanted parties on your birthday!’’ Kylie said, disappointed as he put the streamers back in the bag as though they would suddenly get unpaid for and disappear. ‘’You’d throw a fit when we _wouldn’t_ throw you birthday parties.’’

‘’I just-‘’ James exchanged a glance with Finn, who was currently making quick work of the leftover pumpkin pie Stacey made the other night. Finn was always there, it was rare to see James anymore without a certain freakish tall blonde joined at his hip. Sometimes it was quite sweet. Other times, like now, it was a little bit of a nuisance. ‘’Finn, help me out here.’’

James gestured to Finn, who shook his head and put his face back into the pie. ‘’Not getting involved dude.’’

James groaned. Kylie sighed and put away the bag for now, deciding they’d figure it out later, when James wasn’t in such a testy mood.

‘’Will you at least tell me what you want to do instead? You’ve gotta have something in mind,’’ Kylie reasoned. James exchanged at look with Finn, who raised his eyebrows. Obviously they had some ideas.

‘’Well?’’

‘’Um, maybe just make it a few friends? And make it- like, a high school party-‘’

‘’What! Ha, that’s a no,’’ Kylie scoffed.

‘’No, I don’t mean that,’’ James amended. ‘’I mean like- without, you know- you.’’

Kylie thought she maybe misheard that, but checking James ashamed little face, and Finn’s annoyingly sympathetic one, she heard very goddamn right.

‘’You don’t want me and your mom at your party,’’ Kylie said dryly, not really posing it as a question. James looked down.

‘’Mom, I just feel like I’m too old to be having those kind of parties- and we wouldn’t get in trouble or anything! I’m responsible!’’ James said.

‘’I’m responsible too Mrs Broflovski,’’ Finn added.

‘’Shut the fuck up,’’ James said, shoving him where they sat. Finn giggled.

‘’Language boys!’’ Kylie warned, a little more than annoyed now. She never thought she would be that kind of parent, who told her kids off for swearing, but hearing that was like the last straw in her thinking that James was her little baby. He was growing up. It was a lot harder to process than she expected it would be. Oh fuck.

‘’But, mom, we can take care of things. We wouldn’t misbehave- and it would just be a few boys in class!’’

‘’You wouldn’t invite any girls?’’ Kylie asked suspiciously, wondering if this was a ploy to be around the girls without parental figures watching their every move. She wasn’t ready to accept that James wanted that either. He was her baby. He shied away from girls out of nervousness- he had his whole life. She wasn’t sure what she would do if that beautiful innocent aspect of him suddenly change. It was hard to avoid- she knew, he was turning 16, it was a wonder he hadn’t become like all the other filthy boys Kylie knew her age. She had been so heartened when he it didn’t even seem like a priority to him.

‘’No, mom!’’ James cried out, blushing. Her baby blushed so much, it was so adorable. He got that from Stacey, ha. No, she oculdn’ty stop thinking of him that way, it was too engrained into her core by now.

‘’So it would just be a few friends from class? Like Petey, Johnson? Thomas?’’ Kylie asked.

‘’Umm, yeah- basically,’’ James answered, looking at Finn. ‘’And Finn.’’

‘’Honey, I don’t think I could separate you two if I tried. It’s basically Finn’s party too if anything.’’

James laughed nervously, still blushing. ‘’You’re not wrong Mrs Broflovski,’’ Finn chuckled.

‘’Are we at least allowed to make you a cake? Party food? Decorate a little?’’ Kylie asked.

‘’Um, yeah you can do that. Maybe hold on the decorations though,’’ James said.

‘’How will people know my baby is turning sixteen though?’’ Kylie asked.

‘’ _Mom_ , stoppp,’’ James droned, hiding his face now. Finn now occupied himself by trying to pry open James’ hands, to which he batted him away.

‘’Stop it _dad!_ ’’ James whined, pouting at Finn. Finn grinned.

‘’Daddy needs to check your face for being too much like a tomato,’’ Finn joked, grabbing James’ wrists. Kylie snickered at them, momentarily forgetting her son’s growing up crisis when seeing his still childish antics.

‘’You boys best be careful acting like that in public, you’ll get embarrassed if people get the wrong idea,’’ Kylie smiled, heading out of the room. She knew pretty well that James would get embarrassed if anyone assumed he was gay for the cutesy way he was with his friends. Mostly Finn lately.

‘’ _Ha-ha_ , yeah,’’ James called from the kitchen as she left, and she only heard indistinct mutterings after that.

Later that night, she relayed her news to Stacey in their bedroom.

‘’So he wants to have a party with his friends, without us there- embarrassing him or something,’’ Kylie scoffed. Stacey laughed, brushing her hair and sitting on the bed.

‘’I know he would get embarrassed of us at some point, didn’t we growing up?’’ Stacey said.

‘’But our parents are fucktards, it’s warranted,’’ Kylie said.

‘’That’s probably how James thinks now,’’ Stacey pointed out with smile.

‘’Don’t make me lose hope,’’ Kylie said with a snort. ‘’Hey, since when are you the sensible therapist parent?’’

‘’Haha, your turn to be the insane one,’’ Stacey said. Kylie grinned and fell into the bed, pushing Stacey down as she hovered over her.

‘’I’m always insane,’’ Kylie threatened, leaning down to Stacey’s lips. Stacey licked her, and Kylie finally pressed down and licked back, prying her lips open.

‘’I think that’s why none of the other moms like us. We’re completely, utterly insane!’’ Stacey announced, her giggles turning into quick moans with grasping hands as Kylie worked down her jaw, to her neck, and kept going.

‘’Kenna and Marj like us though,’’ Kylie pointed out, sucking at the soft skin just above Stacey’s chest. Stacey watched her and tried to pull up her sleep shirt, which Kylie helped her out.

‘’That’s true,’’ Stacey said dazedly once her shirt was removed, and Kylie dived right into her chest and licked her like an ice-cream. Stacey moaned and arched up, and Kylie held her down, grinning when Stacey hooked a leg around her.

‘’But they’re bigger weirdos than us,’’ Kyle added.

‘’Their son is darling though,’’ Stacey said, leaning up hopefully for Kylie’s mouth again. Kylie scooted back up close to her face and kissed her. Stacey’s tongue slipped past her, tenderly reaching Kylie’s, while Kylie slid her hands slowly down her waist. Stacey was still warm from her shower, blushing soft pinks in her cheeks so delicately that Kylie moaned and kissed her there too.

‘’Finn’s been hanging around a lot lately- like even more than usual,’’ Kylie said. ‘’They were acting strange this afternoon.’’

‘’They seemed okay at the dinner table,’’ Stacey said, still lying down. Kylie straddled her hips and looked down. Earlier at dinner they joked and ignored Kylie and Stacey like usual, but Kylie swore they shared conspiring smirks when Stacey wasn’t looking. Kylie only noticed because she had to have an eagle eye in her job, and it sometimes came home with her. Finn ate wherever he liked, and most nights he’d stay over for dinner. Kenna and Marj were surprisingly okay with it, sharing their own hidden smirks in return. They were probably having the best sex in their house when they were alone, which was nearly all the time. Finn hardly ever took James over to his own house, James claiming Finn liked it better here. But she wondered if everyone was just playing some fantastic joke that they didn’t bother to let her and Stace in on.

‘’I swear, something’s going on,’’ Kylie sighed. ‘’And do you notice how gay they’ve been acting lately- I know they’re close, but damn- James called Finn his daddy today!’’

‘’Maybe they are gay,’’ Stacey sighed.

‘’That can’t be though. We would know!’’ Kylie claimed, sure that her son would tell them immediately if he had doubts about his sexuality. He was way too young to be having thoughts of that anyways. But he always told them everything. Kylie’s heart would be broken if he was hiding things from her. ‘’You don’t think they’re- together?’’

‘’I don’t know Ky, we didn’t exactly come out to our parents when we started dating,’’ Stacey said. They’d actually only done it in college after they moved from South Park. Embarrassingly, their parents claimed to have known the whole time, and the girls weren’t exactly subtle during sex. Kylie had been bright red for a week. ‘’I think they’d be quite cute together- don’t you?’’

‘’But- my baby,’’ Kylie tried. ‘’He’s too young to know. He’s never even kissed anyone.’’

‘’Honey,’ Stacey sighed, sitting up. She pulled Kylie in and hugged her, and stroked her hair. ‘’Our baby is turning 16, he’s ought to have known about sex for awhile now- people talk at school. And you know how South Park is.’’

‘’That’s not good!’’ Kylie said, pulling away to look at her. ‘’What if they’ve been teaching the wrong thing! What if James’ perception of sex is totally fucked up! We need to teach him better!’’

‘’You wanna talk to your son about gay sex?’’ Stacey said dryly. 

‘’Well the school would never teach him properly!’’ Kylie exclaimed. ‘’They’re a bunch of backward hicks- and that Garrison. Oh god- what if he’s been teaching James how it works? Oh shit, he’s gotta be so confused by now.’’

‘’Well let’s sit him down and explain it then,’’ Stacey suggested. ‘’He’s better off learning from us than other kids who learn from their crackwhore parents.’’

‘’You’re not talking about Kenna and Marj right?’’ Kylie said.

‘’No no, I’m sure they know,’’ Stacey said. ‘’I mean- I’m pretty sure they’ve taught Finn already- those two have no filters with their son.’’

‘’Okay- so we’ll sit James down tomorrow, and explain sex to him,’’ Kylie said queasily.

‘’Great! Can we proceed now?’’ Stacey laughed. Kylie snorted and pushed Stacey back down, both of them laughing and kissing and undressing each other.

**

Kylie was jumpy the next day, weirdly overly affectionate to Stacey in the morning, who returned her hugs from behind with a confused little grin that made Kylie want to fuck her. They did, after James went to school for the day. They were both late to work for it, but Kylie was too nervous about the upcoming meeting when James got home. They hadn’t told James about it that morning, and Kylie still worried he was much too young to learn that kind of shit. Stacey went out of her way to mention that the two of them had fucked at 16, unhelpfully.

Kylie researched sex between guys inbetween patients, subtly pretending to do work whenever an assistant knocked into her office. She was slightly embarrassed to be touching up on the subject, but she would rather be embarrassed now then later when she went into the conversation not knowing anything. What she found was slightly disturbing in that it just seemed so hardcore. Now her major concern was the fucking surplus of STD’s.

Then she remembered this was all just precaution. James wasn’t gay, as far as they knew. Maybe at all. Just a precaution. They wanted their baby to be safe, and know precautions.

She got into bigger trouble when she left work early too, but she couldn’t give a rats ass about tending to fucked up people’s heads when she had to tend to her own baby, and his possibly fucked up perspective on gay relations. They should have taught him better. But Kylie was just so cautious about him being exposed to the horrible disgusting world that wasn’t good enough for him.

Stacey was already home when Kylie arrived, and Kylie rushed to embrace her and kiss her cheeks repeatedly like she’d been away for weeks. This whole daunting talk was stressing her out a bit, okay.

‘’Ky, it’s okay. Likely he’ll just get embarrassed. Don’t worry baby,’’ Stacey assured her.

‘’Yeah, okay, yeah,’’ Kylie nodded her head repeatedly.

‘’Get yourself a drink, you’ve been at work all day,’’ Stacey suggested, smiling and pulling Kylie into the kitchen. Once they were there, Kylie dazedly watched Stacey take out a bottle of wine from the fridge and two glasses. While she was pouring, Kylie perked up at the sound of James coming through the door, chatting with Finn.

‘’Oh, fuck!’’ Kylie whisper hissed. ‘’We forget to tell James not to bring Finn around today, shit!’’

‘’Hey James!’’ Stacey suddenly called in lieu of answering her hysteria. Stacey passed Kylie her glass while James came into the kitchen.

‘’What?’’ James asked, hoisting his bag down from his shoulders. Finn was lingering behind him, looking like a stork in height.

‘’Honey, we need to talk you- alone. Finn would you mind going home this afternoon?’’ Stacey said.

‘’What’s this about?’’ James asked.

‘’We just need to have a conversation with you- you’re not in trouble,’’ Kylie said once she took a strong gulp of her wine, nerves calming already.

‘’That’s okay dude. I’ll see you later,’’ Finn said, jostling James’ shoulder. James turned a glare on him, and Finn quickly slipped out, leaving the sound of the door shutting from the front living room.

‘’Soo- what did you want to talk about?’’ James asked awkwardly, fiddling with the straps of his bag. Stacey and Kylie exchanged a look, and Stacey cleared her throat.

‘’Maybe let’s all take a seat on the couch,’’ she said, pulling Kylie up and leaving behind their wine glasses. James gave them both nervous looks as they shuffled to the living room, which in turn made Kylie nervous. She’d been practising how she’d begin, but all thoughts had actually left her at 2.45 this afternoon, so her brain was toast.

‘’What’s going on?’’ James asked, his voice growing more indignant. Kylie gave Stacey a helpless look, and Stacey nodded calmly, her serene face like a balm to Kylie’s panic. She took in a breath.

‘’Baby- ah, you’re turning sixteen in a few days,’’ Kylie started.

‘’Umm- yeah? Why?’’

‘’Your mother and I know you’re learning many things at this age- and that’s fine! school kids talk, and teachers have hopefully been teaching sex-ed-‘’

‘’Oh god- mom,’’ James interrupted, hiding his blushing face in his hands.

‘’Honey- we just wanna talk to you about how natural it is- it’s nothing to be ashamed of!’’ Stacey pushed in.

‘’Stoppp!’’ James groaned, slumping into himself on the couch like he hoped to get devoured by it. ‘’We don’t need to discuss this- please.’’

‘’We do James! This is important!’’ Kylie exclaimed. ‘’We as your parents have a responsibility to teach you everything you need to know! No matter what! No matter which way you like it!’’

Stacey elbowed Kylie for her bluntness, and James gave her a wounded look.

‘’Huh?’’

‘’Okay,’’ Stacey said, holding up her hands. ‘’James- darling, I think it’s in everyone’s best interest you learn each way- regardless of sexual orientation. You know it’s all the same to us.’’

‘’You wanna teach me about- _lesbian sex_?’’ James said, wincing like the mere idea was mortifying. Stacey gave Kylie a queasy look at his phrasing, realising how weird it was. Kylie decided then that they don’t teach _that_ \- it was hardly relevant to him, and would probably only traumatise him. Yeesh.

‘’Just- gay or straight in general. I think you could really benefit being understanding of everyone- no matter which way they procreate,’’ Kylie said.

‘’Ughh- _mooom_ ,’’ James was hiding his face again.

‘’It’s really important to know about how babies like you were made honey,’’ Stacey said.

‘’I was made through Uncle Sheldon’s sample into mom,’’ James said. ‘’You’ve told me this.’’

‘’Ah- yes, but that’s not it. We obviously didn’t do it the traditional way, for biological reasons. Only a male’s semen fertilising a female’s egg can create life. And the most traditional way is to have unprotected heterosexual sex, you following? But some people of course aren’t built to like heterosexual sex. Some people are different- they like, different things,’’ Kylie said, glancing at Stacey. Stacey gave her a quietly sad smile, and held her knee and jiggled it comfortingly.

‘’Mom- I- I know,’’ James said, stumbling over his words, still red in the face.

‘’People can love anyone- we don’t get to choose,’’ Stacey said softly. ‘’And we want you to be safe and happy- whatever you like.’’

‘’But safety is why we’re here today,’’ Kylie said. ‘’We only want you to take preventative action, because you are growing up, and you won’t be uninterested forever.’’

‘’Mom- I- know how it’s done. Both ways,’’ James said, positively bright pink. His black curls were straggled around his forehead in disarray. James got her texture of hair, but luckily Stacey’s beautiful colour.

‘’Well- we need to explain it anyway- in precaution. Sex with girls always involves risks like pregnancy, STD’s. But gay sex also has it’s own risks. Gay men have the risk of getting HIV from unprotected anal sex, and other nasty diseases if they don’t stay safe. The way we do that is using condoms. They’re available in any chemist or health section of the supermarket- but never hesitate to ask us for any if you need them. It’s better to be embarrassed and transparent with us than get someone pregnant or get infected from poor planning.’’

James was slowly becoming unresponsive, his red face going whiter and whiter, until Kylie had to shake him when he didn’t respond.

‘’James?’’ Kylie said in fear.

‘’Can- can I- go?’’ James said quietly, looking down.

‘’We’re not done though. We still need to know how to roll a condom, and sexual mechanics-‘’

‘’I- I think I’ve had enough for one day,’’ James said, standing up suddenly.

‘’James-‘’

‘’Please- I need. Ah. I need to tell you something,’’ James said, looking back at them even more blanched and stricken than before.

‘’What is it honey?’’ Stacey asked.

‘’I- I-‘’

Kylie gave her son a kind look, wondering if that talk really made him that mortified. She didn’t remember her parents doing it at his age. They did it years earlier- much earlier than they all should have been. They’d been mostly more shocked and confused than embarrassed.

‘’I- thank you for telling me this,’’ James said, hurrying away from them and upstairs like a lightning bolt. They heard a door slam.

Kylie felt for sure there was something else. It was now blaringly obvious, and she was stumped to what it could be. She looked to Stacey, who looked more hurt than confused.

‘’Well- that went as well as I expected,’’ Stacey eventually said, the rest of the house silent.

‘’Something’s up- I’m sure,’’ Kylie said, still looking at the stairs like he’d come back down. ‘’Should we go up and talk to him?’’

‘’No, no,’’ Stacey shook her head. ‘’I think he should be alone- to process everything. I’m sure it’s difficult to get, and the poor thing was so red.’’

‘’What you said- before,’’ Kylie said, turning to her again. Stacey’s eyes softened.

‘’We were pretty lucky,’’ Stacey said. ‘’Not everyone is.’’

Kylie went over and joined Stacey’s seat, cuddling around her and kissing her in little pecks all over her cheek, ear, hair. Stacey sighed and cupped Kylie’s chin.

‘’I don’t want him to be confused,’’ Stacey said gently. Kylie moaned in affirmation.

‘’We’re gonna support him. No matter what,’’ Kylie said. Stacey gave her a beseeching look.

‘’You promise?’’

‘’My love, of course,’’ and Kylie kissed her lips softly.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me if you choose :3](https://www.instagram.com/lozislaw/)


End file.
